hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Premium Card Machine
Super Premium Card Machine ---- cards! MAX Lv 80 / HP 6800 / ATK 5300 Skills: Attack Bane Speed H 5-star: Asura, Demon Ninja M 5-star: Noble Calamity R 5-star: Aurum Phantom ;Details Limited time offer - double your chances on getting 4-star and 5-star heroes! Description Super Premium Card Machine have the same set of cards as the Premium Card Machine; but, the probability is doubled for getting 4-star & 5-star cards. To use the machine, you need to buy Hero Coins from the shop. The machine cannot be charged to further increase the probability of getting rarer cards. *''Note that it is possible to get multiple copies of the same card.'' Duration 6/23/2014 to 6/30/2014 15:59 (Game Clock) by Race Human(H): 57 Monster(M): 57 Robot®: 57 by Rarity 1-star: 0 2-star: 0 3-star: 126 4-star: 27 5-star: 18 ;List of Cards Human 3-star Andy, Cursed Sword Hero Azel, Shotel Invader Knight Lord Daren Musashi, Twinblade Demon Damad, Battle-Axe King Theodoric, Devil Knight Roberto, Imperial Knight Jack, Marvelous Gambler Duren, Royal Knight Archer Albert, Cold Hunter Veo, Violet Musketeer Welt, Green Musketeer Range, Orange Musketeer Anna, Rose Enchantress Owen, Great Holy Seer Wallace, Meteor Sage Ashe, Dancing Oracle Malik, Shrewd Strategist Claude, The Diviner (A) Claude, The Diviner (B) Aisha, Forest Keeper (A) Aisha, Forest Keeper (B) Sarah, Jewel Dancer (A) Sarah, Jewel Dancer (B) Luke, Death's Lancer (A) Luke, Death's Lancer (B) Dan, Fiery Giant (A) Dan, Fiery Giant (B) Mattea, Evil Shaman (A) Mattea, Evil Shaman (B) Clave, Eerie Native (A) Clave, Eerie Native (B) Ling, War Dancer (A) Ling, War Dancer (B) Loreta, Ice Mage (A) Loreta, Ice Mage (B) Leon, Holy Hero (A) Leon, Holy Hero (B) Tomoe, Gale Warrior Sibyl, Spirit Deity Bastet, Royal Priestess Altair, Legendary Hero 4-star Alex, Golden Knight Rose, Flower Trio Gilliam, Gigantic Knight Marius, Thunder Wizard Lily, Flower Trio Hannibal, Star Sage Marinus, Zodiacal Oracle Cosmos, Flower Trio Pallene, Verdict Apostle 5-star Duke, Heroic King Zelgius, Dragon Cavalier Melissa, Demon Witch Raymond, Sun King Alexander, Aurora Knight Asura, Demon Ninja Monster 3-star Goblin Centurion Dracula Undead Horse Antian Swordsman Lycanthrope Heavy Armored Goblin Phantom Knight Dragon Rat Drunken Master Dog Elemental Birdman Star Harpy Moon Harpy Sun Harpy Centuar Sniper Ghost Horse Dryad Morph Fairy Lorelei Crystal Lady (A) Crystal Lady (B) Dryad Grove (A) Dryad Grove (B) Orb Mermaid (A) Orb Mermaid (B) Spear Antian (A) Spear Antian (B) Fire Dragon (A) Fire Dragon (B) Elegant Harpy (A) Elegant Harpy (B) Ambersaurus (A) Ambersaurus (B) Master Tiger (A) Master Tiger (B) Snow Lady (A) Snow Lady (B) Draco, The Guardian (A) Draco, The Guardian (B) Great Wing Snake Dragon Peryton Bishop Mummy Brave Dragon 4-star Goblin Berserker Stheno Minotaur Pegasus Euryale Bird of Paradise Mermaid Queen Medusa Cocytus 5-star Demon King Phantom Chariot Demon Venus Red Phoenix Goblin Arch-Knight Noble Calamity Robot 3-star Hammer Ogretron Burning Crocbot Constructi-Weapon Bastard Knight Hurricane Drillbot Castle Buildron Lanternbot Red Wing Ballistic Missilebot Cannon Hopper Clay Golem Alpha Clay Golem Beta Clay Golem Gamma The Great Sniperbot Lightron Heal Pod Clamshell Robot Recovery Tank Crystal Booster (A) Crystal Booster (B) Energy Shooter (A) Energy Shooter (B) Orb Battle Droid (A) Orb Battle Droid (B) Spinning Stinger (A) Spinning Stinger (B) Fire Blaster (A) Fire Blaster (B) Magic Golem (A) Magic Golem (B) Megalosaurus (A) Megalosaurus (B) Assault Battle Droid (A) Assault Battle Droid (B) Snow Stormer (A) Snow Stormer (B) Thousand Sword (A) Thousand Sword (B) Accelerator Droid Tune Arm Ankh Pawn Machina Weapon 4-star Gale Knight Ogretron Attacker Angeloid Magic Core Destroyer Falcon Healer Angeloid Perfect Pod Shining Tank Supporter Angeloid Dioneta 5-star Striker Justice Crush Spider Final Weapon Executuoner Paladin Ogretron Aurum Phantom